Użytkownik:Lilian3000
Hej :). Mam na imię Marzena i mam 16 lat. }} Moja Historia :) Lily Alexandra Weasley (zd. Snape) - córka Severusa i Alexandry Snape'ów. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Emme. Różnią się od siebie jedynie kolorem włosów. Żona Freda Weasleya, mają razem szóstkę dzieci. 'Wygląd' Lily jest Metamorfomagiem. Lily ma długie czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Kiedyś miała czerwone i ciemnozielone włosy. Jest średniego wzrostu - 163 cm. Jest chuda i ładna. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę. 'Charakter' Lily była wesoła, miła i przyjacielska. Nie szydziła z Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół tak jak to robili Draco i inni Ślizgoni. Odnosiła się z szacunkiem do nauczycieli Hogwartu. Jednak gdy coś się jej nie podobało albo gdy ktoś jej podpadł, była złośliwa. Lily, jako jedyna ze Slytherinu, była lubiana wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. Jest czarownicą czystej krwi. 'Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności' Od najmłodszych lat Liliana była utalentowaną czarodziejką. Posiadała imponujące zdolności. *Legilimencja - Lily była mistrzynią legilimencji. Potrafiła wykryć gdy ktoś mówił prawdę czy kłamał. *Oklumencja - Lily była również mistrzynią oklumencji. Nauczyła ją tego mama Narcyza. *Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne - Lily znała wszystkie trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne: Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus i Imperius. *Quidditch - Była dobrym graczem Quidditcha. Zaczęła grać w młodym wieku, w drugiej klasie. Grała na pozycji szukającego w drużynie Slytherinu (do 1994), później od 1994 grała w drużynie Gryfonów na tej samej pozycji. *Eliksiry - Lily była dobra w eliksirach. Na SUMach miała Wybitny. Nie którzy myśleli, że miała dobre oceny z Eliksirów dlatego, że uczył ich jej ojciec Severus Snape. *Niewerbalna magia - Lily opanowała zaklęcia niewerbalne na piątym roku nauki, które były trudne do opanowania. *Pojedynki - Lily była kompetentną osobą do pojedynkowania się. Umiejętność odziedziczyła po rodzicach. *Nekromancja - Lily potrafiła ożywić zmarłych. Nigdy nikomu to się nie udawało. Lily podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart ożywiła Freda Weasleya. *Teleportacja - Lily potrafiła teleportować się bez problemu. *Animag - Lily zamieniała się w lwa. *Patronus - Lily wyczarowywała patronusa w postaci lwa. Był to lew, ponieważ Lily była mocno zaprzyjaźniona z Gryffonami: Hermioną, Harry'm, Ronem, Fredem, George'm, Ginny i Neville'em, których zwierzęciem z godła był lew. 'Nauka w Hogwardzie' Dzieciństwo Lily urodziła się 1 maja 1980 w Wiltshire, tak samo jak jej siostra Emma. Była czystokrwistą czarodziejką. Rodzice od urodzenia uczyli ją nienawiści do mugoli i mugolaków (co niektórzy czarodzieje czystej krwi) , jednak w Hogwardzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Hermioną Granger. W 1991 roku Lily i jej siostra rozpoczęły naukę w Hogwardzie. Pierwszy rok Przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, Lily bała się, że nikt jej nie polubi. Ale rodzice mówili jej że na pewno znajdzie sobie jakichś przyjaciół. Podczas ceremonii przydziału została przydzielona do Slytherinu, ale na początku Tiara Przydziału chciała ją przydzielić do Gryffindoru. Poznała tam (w szkole) Dracona Malfoya, Vincenta Crabbe'a, Gregory'ego Goyle'a, Adriana Pucey'a, Marcusa Flinta, Pansy Parkinson, Folisona Multona, Teodora Notta i Blaise'a Zabini ze Slytherinu, z Gryffindoru : Harry'ego Pottera, Hermionę Granger, Rona Weasleya, Ginny Weasley, Freda Weasleya, George'a Weasleya, Neville'a Longbottoma i Katie Bell, z Ravenclawu : Lunę Lovegood i z Hufflepuffu Cedrika Diggory'ego. Drugi rok Lily w tym roku została szukającą drużyny Ślizgonów w Quidditchu, a jej siostra ścigającą. Ucieszyła się bardzo. Jej ojciec kupił jej nową miotłę Nimbus 2001. Drużyna Ślizgonów była dobra w Quidditchu i często wygrywali. W tym roku Lily została prefektem swojego domu. Lily dobrze się uczyła, chciała mieć jak najlepsze wyniki. Severus i Alexandra byli z niej dumni i zadowoleni. W każdy weekend uczniowie mogli odwiedzać Hogsmeade, więc w pewną sobotę Lily razem z siostrą Emmą, Draco, Vincentem i Gregorym wybrali się tam. Spotkali tam Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Draco jak zwykle nie mógł się powstrzymać od naśmiewania się z nich. Draco nazwał wtedy Hermionę "szlamą", a Ron chciał mu przywalić ale Harry go powstrzymał. Lily i Emma nie naśmiewały się z nich, ponieważ lubiły Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona. Od tego roku Lily spędzała więcej czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru : Fredem i George'm Weasley'ami. Trzeci rok W 1993 roku Lily została prefektem naczelnym mimo młodego wieku. Była lubiana wśród Ślizgonów ale i także w całej szkole. Draco, założył Gang Dracona Malfoya, do którego należała razem z siostrą ale nie dręczyły mugolaków i osób z Gryffindoru. Na tym roku zaprzyjaźniła się bliżej z Pansy Parkinson, która lubiła dręczyć inne osoby. Pewnego dnia był mecz Quidditcha Gryffindor przeciwko Ravenclaw. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus chcąc ośmieszyć Harry'ego przebrali się za dementorów, chcieli wciągnąć w to Lily ale ona się nie zgodziła. Mówiła, że to głupi pomysł i próbowała wybić im to z głowy. Harry nie wiedział, że to Ślizgoni i wyczarował Patronusa. Draco, Vincent, Gregory i Marcus przez ten głupi pomysł dostali szlaban. Od tego roku Lily, mimo tego że była w Slytherinie, lubiła siedzieć razem z Emmą przy stole Gryffonów razem z przyjaciółmi z Gryffindoru. Czwarty rok W 1994 Lily wraz z rodzicami i siostrą była obecna na finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Byli też tam Draco i jego rodzice. Gdy skończył się mecz grupa Śmierciożerców terroryzowała obozowisko. Draco i Lily poszli razem za Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem do lasu. Draco drwił z Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya oraz Hermiony Granger, kiedy grupa Śmierciożerców zaczęła terroryzować obozowiczów. Zaczął szydzić z nieszczęsnych mugoli oraz sugerować Potterowi, że Śmierciożercy zrobią to samo z Granger, która jest mugolakiem. Rodzice Dracona i Lily należeli do Śmierciożerców. Przez co Ron i Harry sugerowali że ich rodzice pewnie są w tej grupie Śmierciożerców, która terroryzuje mugoli. Harry lubił Lily ale wtedy obraził ją i powiedział, że jest taka sama jak Draco. Lily poczuła się urażona i poszła w stronę obozowiska do siostry i rodziców, Draco zaś obraził Harry'ego i poszedł za Lily. Któregoś dnia na wakacjach Lily i Emma były w odwiedzinach u Weasleyów. Niespodziewanie do Nory przyszedł profesor Dumbledore wraz z profesor McGonagall, by przekazać Lily i Emmie ważną wiadomość. W tym roku Hogwart był gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry został jego reprezentantem. Lily wtedy cały czas była obrażona na Harry'ego za to co on niej powiedział w czasie finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Razem z Draco zaczęła kibicować Cedrikowi Diggory'emu (który zresztą był jej przyjacielem), rozdawali plakietki z napisami Kibicuj Cedrikowi Diggory'emu albo Potter cuchnie. Po pierwszym zadaniu Harry przeprosił Lily, a ona przyjęła jego przeprosiny ale powiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz powie na nią coś złego to obrazi się na niego śmiertelnie, a lubiła go bardzo. Na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, który odbył się pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim zadaniem turnieju, poszła razem z Fredem Weasleyem, który był jej chłopakiem, a jej siostra poszła na bal z George'm Weasleyem. Piąty rok W tym roku Lily i Emma wstąpiły do Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Lily spędzała dużo czasu razem z Fredem, a Emma z George'm. Draco zdziwił się trochę, że są razem gdy Crabbe powiedział mu to, ponieważ Crabbe gdy byli w Hogsmeade widział jak Lily i Fred się całowali. Rodzice Lily i Emmy (a szczególnie Severus, bo Alex znała Artura i Molly i lubiła ich) byli mniej zachwyceni gdy dowiedzieli się z kim spotykają ich córki. Ojciec Lily Severus Snape nie przepadał za Arturem Weasleyem ojcem Freda. Jednak Severus zmienił zdanie o Weasley'ach na siódmym roku nauki jego córek. Szósty rok W tym roku Lily i Emma wstąpiły do Śmierciożerców pod przymusem ojca. Lord Voldemort chciał je mieć w swoich szeregach. Z chęcią przyjął je do Śmierciożerców i uczynił je najważniejszymi członkami swoich zwolenników. Draco Malfoy przyjaciel Lily i Emmy miał zabić prof. Dumbledora. Do wieży astronomicznej wpadli Śmierciożercy. Severus Snape zabił Dumbledora. Po tym wydarzeniu Lucjusz Malfoy był zaniepokojony wszystkim tym co się wydarzyło. Severus próbował przekonać Voldemorta, żeby jego dzieci nie były w Śmierciożercach i zaczął mu się sprzeciwiać. Voldemort uznał sprzeciw Severusa za niewierność. Wybaczył mu to ale nadal do niego ograniczony szacunek. Lily i Emma nadal byli w Śmierciożercach. Do końca roku szkolnego Emma i Lily nie martwiły się już tak bardzo tym wszystkim. Lily razem z Fredem co tydzień chodzili do Hogsmeade i często przesiadywali w Dziurawym Kotle. Siódmy rok Po zakończeniu szóstego roku Lily i Emma pokłóciły się z rodzicami. Uciekły z domu i cały lipiec oraz sierpień spędziły u Weasley'ów w Norze. Ich rodzice, a szczególnie ojciec Severus, nie przejmowali się zbytnio co dzieje się z córkami. Dopiero we wrześniu gdy Lily i Emma poszły do szkoły, zobaczył, że nic im nie jest. W dniu urodzin Harry'ego,31 lipca, Lily i Emma uczestniczyły w misji przeniesienia Harry'ego z domu Dursley'ów do Nory. Szalonooki Moody pochwalił Lily za jej odwagę i mówił, że w ogóle nie pasuje do rodziny Snape'ów i do Slytherinu, oraz, że cieszy się, że jest w Gryffindorze, Emmę również. Zapewnił Lily, że na pewno w przyszłości zostanie Aurorem. Podczas misji zdarzyło się wiele komplikacji. George stracił ucho, a Szalonooki zginą. Ta informacja o śmierci Moody'ego poruszyła wszystkich. Ron wiedział, że Lily zna nekromancje i zasugerował, żeby Lily ożywiła Moody'ego. Ale ciała Szalonookiego nie znaleźli i nie mogła go ożywić. W sierpniu miał odbyć się ślub Fleur Delacour i Billa Weasleya. Lily i Emma zostały na niego zaproszone, iż były dziewczynami braci pana młodego (Lily Freda, a Emma George'a).thumb|right|200px|Sweetaśna sukienka, którą Lily miała na weselu Fleur i Billa W połowie sierpnia rodzice zaczęli martwić się o Lily i Emmę, ale ona nic sobie z tego nie robiły. W tym samym miesiącu Bill i Artur znaleźli ciało Szalonookiego. Chcieli go pochować, ale Ron znów zasugerował, żeby Lily go ożywiła. Wszyscy się zgodzili, żeby spróbowała i faktycznie udało się jej ożywić Moody'ego. Trochę był zdziwiony, że Lily potrafi takie rzeczy ale był jej bardzo wdzięczny. 1 września poszła do szkoły. W maju wybuchła II bitwa o Hogwart. Podczas tej bitwy zginął Fred. Lily jednak dzięki temu, że znała nekromancję ożywiła Freda. Gdy Harry zabił Voldemorta, Lily zabiła swoją ciotkę swojego przyjaciela Dracona, Bellatriks. Była na nią wściekła, ponieważ zaczęła ją obrażać, że zadaje się ze szlamami i zdrajcami krwi oraz mówiła, że sama Lily jest zdrajczynią krwi. Lily wściekła się. 'Późniejsze życie' Życie prywatne Lily wyszła za mąż za Freda Weasleya. Razem mają szóstkę dzieci: Jaspera, Luke'a, Ivett, Thomasa, Amy i Vanessę. Najstarszy był Jasper a najmłodsza Emma. Ivett i Thomas byli bliźniakami. Jasper urodził się w 1999, Luke w 2000, Ivett i Thomas w 2001, Amy w 2002, a najmłodsza Emma w 2003. Luke był brunetem, a pozostali: Jasper, Ivett, Thomas, Amy i Vanessa byli rudzi. Praca Lily została Aurorem i pracowała w Ministerstwie Magii jako dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Wygląd Lily tak jak Emma i ich rodzice Severus i Alexandra oraz rodzice Freda Artur i Molly i cała rodzina Weasleyów nie zmieniali się. Stało się to tak dzięki temu, że Lily miała Kamień Wskrzeszenia oraz Medalion Salazara Slytherina, który w prawdzie zniszczył Harry i Ron ale nadal posiadał magiczną moc. Dzięki temu rodzina była nieśmiertelna. 'Dzieci' 'Jasper Weasley' Jasper urodził się 15 lutego 1999. Pierwszy syn Freda i Lily Weasleyów. Ma brązowe oczy i rude włosy. Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Rodzice i rodzeństwo mówią na niego "Jazz". Miał piątkę rodzeństwa. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu w latach 2010-2017. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole były Eliksiry. Czarodziej czystej krwi. Drugie imię odziedziczył po dziadku Arturze. thumb|left|350px|Jasper w 2017 (18 lat) R. 2010 'Luke Weasley' Luke urodził się 2 kwietnia 2000 roku, dzień po 21. urodzinach Freda. Syn Freda i Lily. Miał czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu w latach 2011-2018. Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole była nauka obrony przed czarną magią. Czarodziej czystej krwi. Miał piątkę rodzeństwa. Drugie imię odziedziczył po wujku Wiliamie "Billu" thumb|left|350px|Luke w 2017 (17 lat) 'Ivett Weasley' Ivett urodziła się 23 maja 2001 roku. Miała rude włosy i zielone oczy. Córka Freda i Lily. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 2012-2019. Została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem były Zaklęcia. Czarodziejka czystej krwi. Miała piątkę rodzeństwa. Thomas jest jej bratem bliźniakiem. Wszyscy mówią do niej "Ivy". Dla przyjaciół "Iv", a dla rodzeństwa "Iva". Drugie imię odziedziczyła po cioci Ginewrze "Ginny". 'Thomas Weasley' Thomas urodził się 23 maja 2001 roku. Miał rude włosy i zielone oczy. Syn Lily i Freda. Uczęszczał do Hogwartu w latach 2012-2019. Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Czarodziej czystej krwi. Miał piątkę rodzeństwa. Brat bliźniak Ivy. Drugie imię odziedziczył po wujku George'u. thumb|left|350px|Thomas w 2017 (16 lat) 'Amy Weasley' Amy urodziła się 19 marca 2002 roku. Miała rude włosy i brązowe oczy. Córka Freda i Lily. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 2013-2020. Została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Czarodziejka czystej krwi. Miała piątkę rodzeństwa. Drugie imię odziedziczyła po mamie Lily. thumb|left|350px|Amy w 2017 (15 lat) 'Vanessa Weasley' Emma urodziła się 6 sierpnia 2003 roku. Miała rude włosy i brązowe oczy. Najmłodsza córka Freda i Lily. Uczęszczała do Hogwartu w latach 2014-2021. Została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Czarodziejka czystej krwi. Miała piątkę rodzeństwa. Mówiono do niej "Van", "Ness" lub "Nessi". Drugie imię odziedziczyła po babci Molly. thumb|left|450px|Vanessa w 2017 (14 lat) 'Relacje' 'Severus i Alexandra Snape' Obrazki xD